


The Night

by ami_ven



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We knew this day was coming, Diana.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "fall" & "wonder" (bonus: angst)

“We knew this day was coming, Diana,” said Bruce, softly.

“That doesn’t make it hurt any less,” she replied. 

The hand she held in both of her own was thin and wrinkled, his grip much less sure than it had been when he was young. He had difficulty breathing, now, even without any physical exertion, but to Diana’s eternal relief, his mind was as strong as ever.

Diana herself had hardly slowed at all in the past few decades. Her Amazonian physiology meant that she aged at a fraction of the average human rate, which had not seemed so great a challenge when Wonder Woman had first fallen in love with Batman, but which was now a great heartache for Diana Prince-Wayne, watching her husband fail before her eyes. 

“ _Life is pain, princess_ ,” he said, “ _And anyone who says otherwise is selling something._ ”

“Don’t you quote _The Princess Bride_ at me,” she said, but with a smile. “It isn’t any funnier because I really am a princess.”

“Not to you, maybe,” said Bruce. Her smile faltered and he raised his other hand, trembling, to touch her face. “I don’t want to leave you, Diana.”

She smiled again, and moved to settle carefully on the bed beside him. “It will have to be you who leaves, my love. I plan to stay until the end.”

“It won’t be long, now,” he said.

THE END


End file.
